Tempting the Devil
by Lyra Eden
Summary: Feliciano Vargas and his brother, Lovino, have lived on their grandfather's farm since they were young. But one day their home is threatened and they are in debt. Feliciano turns to something he never should have. A deal with a crossroads demon. He is given 10 years after the deal is struck. Will something more bloom? What happens when Lovino finds out about the bargain?
1. Prologue

**Prologue -**

Feliciano smiled as he helped his grandfather examine and pick the ripe vegetables they grew on the plot of land that had run in his family for many years. The Vargas family had always lived there, through thick and thin. The land always seemed to be rich and perfect for growing crops. In fact, it wasn't very often that they would have a bad year of harvest. It seemed everything was perfect. He listened to his grandfather hum softly as he worked. Feliciano had always looked up to his grandfather. Grandpa Roma had always been there. When Feliciano and Lovino's mother had passed on, Roma had taken the two boys in and raised them. He thought happily about how lucky he was to have such a kind grandfather.

His thoughts were interrupted by his grandfather speaking and saying, "You know Feliciano, eventually this will be yours and Lovi's farm. I won't be around forever, and when I'm gone I want you two to take care of this old place for me. Think you can do that?" Feliciano hadn't expected this from his grandfather. He never really did think about that. He and Lovino were almost old enough to go out on their own and do what they pleased with their lives.

Feliciano nodded with his usual happy smile, not letting the thought of his grandfather not being around get in the way of his happy and cheerful mood, "I promise grandpa! Besides I don't think Lovino has anything else he wants to do in life right now either. And even if he doesn't stick around to help around here, I'll still be here to take care of the crops!" He felt like nothing could get him down right now, not even the conversation that was taking place.

Roma flashed a smile at his grandson and nodded, "I'm sure you will Feli. Try to keep your brother in line when I go though. We don't know what kind of trouble he could get himself into." Feliciano nodded, understanding immediately.

"Don't worry _nonno_. I'll make sure he doesn't get into trouble!" He promised his grandfather, and he was intent on making sure he kept that promise. He picked up the woven basket that he used whenever he helped to pick the freshly grown produce. "Shall we head back to the house _nonno_?" He asked finally.

Roma looked over his shoulder at the horizon. The sun was starting to lower at this point in time. He looked back at his young grandson before nodding. "_Si_. Come along Feli. We still have dinner to make." He said. That was all that was said before they gathered the items they had with them and headed back towards the farm house.

* * *

_Nonno – Grandpa_

_Si – Yes_


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One -**

Feliciano sat in the living room with his brother. It had been about two years since their grandfather had disappeared without a trace. They had spent many useless months before now just trying to find a clue or a hint of some sorts as to where he had gone, but to no avail. Only days ago, they had been told by authorities themselves that at this point it was a waste of time. The two didn't want to believe it, but at the same time, they knew the officers were correct. After having been gone for so long without any kind of evidence or clues to go off of, there was no point in searching. To make things worse, ever since their grandfather had left, they had started to build up a debt that was beyond what they had. "_Fratello..._what's going to happen from now on?" Feliciano asked eventually, breaking the depressing silence.

Lovino didn't say anything at first, but simply shook his head. Eventually he spoke up again, "_Non lo so..._I don't know Feli." He sighed. "The only thing we can hope for is that we'll be able to pay off the _bastardo_ we are in debt to." The room went silent again for a few more moments. Feliciano simply sat there, trying to think about all that had happened and what was going to happen if they didn't pay off their debt. They could lose their home. The same home he had promised grandpa Roma that he would watch when he'd left. That home would be lost if they didn't pay it off.

"What is we don't? There has to be some way to make sure we can keep the farm though Lovino! We shouldn't have to give away our home just to pay of a debt!" Feliciano argued, trying to think of something that they could do. "Maybe if we raise the price on the crops when we go to sell them next harvest season!" He cried.

"Feliciano! I'm telling you, with the amount that we owe, we won't even be able to keep this place until next harvest! The only thing we can hope for, is that we find the funds sometime soon. That or that we can find another home that isn't on the streets." Lovino snapped at his younger, innocent brother.

"But Lovino-!" Feliciano tried to argue again, but Lovino wouldn't have it. He just snapped at his brother to shut up before storming out of the room. Feliciano slouched back in his chair before lifting his head and staring at the ceiling blankly. There had to be something they could do! There had to! He sighed. Eventually though, something clicked in his head. A memory really. An old legend he'd heard from an American tourist once while he had been in town trying to sell some of the harvested crops. He had heard the consequences but, at the same time, he thought of it as an opportunity if it worked.

_To summon a crossroads demon, one needs some graveyard dirt, a photo of the summoner, a black cat bone, and some yarrow. These items need to be buried at a crossroads. Then a demon will simply appear and ask you what deal you wish to make. The deal will then be sealed with a kiss if it's been brought to an agreement. Simple as that. And, although you won't have an entire life time to enjoy the deal, you'll have an extra ten years to say goodbye to everyone. _The American had said. The only reason he had even been listening was because there really hadn't' anything else to do.

Feliciano sighed. Was he willing to give up the rest of his life to keep his promise? Would the deal still be in effect after he was dead if he did make the deal? Only way to make sure was to try and ask the demon about it. _What will happen to Lovino if I make the deal and die? Can I really just leave him behind like nonno left us? He'd be alone...even if Antonio were to help keep him from doing something stupid, he'd be the only Vargas left. Oh mio Dio! What do I do?_

* * *

_Non lo so - I don't know_

_Bastardo - Bastard_

_Fratello - Brother_

_Oh mio Dio - Oh my God_


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two -**

In the end, Feliciano had chosen to risk it. He was willing to risk this as long as it meant his brother got to keep the farm for many years to come and even more after that. At least his brother would be able to enjoy the happiness of life again for the rest of his life, maybe find a wife and start a family of his own. Who knew really what his brother wanted to do with his life other than Lovino himself? Now, two months later, Feliciano finally has all the items needed to be put in the container and buried away. At this point, Lovino was right. There really wouldn't have been any way to wait until the next harvest at the rate their debt was growing. This really was the only option left, and even this was a long shot for it to work.

Feliciano walked down the road, the box he had planned to bury to in hand and everything already put inside it. He was heading down an old abandoned road that no one ever used anymore, but connected to another road at an intersection just ahead of him. It was the ideal place to bury something because it meant that due to how abandoned these roads were, no one would accidentally dig up the box and the only way it could be discovered was if someone were to come and dig into the ground. He sighed as he stared at the box. Was he really about to give up the rest of his life in return for ten last years? Just to save the farm? He guessed so. He started to grin a bit when his brother came to mind and how he probably would hit him if he knew what he was about to do.

Feliciano reached the old crossroads before going to one of the corners and kneeling down. The earth here was soft, just enough for him to dig down a bit to make a hole big enough for the small box he had brought with him. Once the hole was dug, he tried to clean his hands off a bit, now filthy from handling the dark soil. He quickly grabbed the box before setting it into the hole he had made in the ground and then pushed the loose dirt back over it. He practically crossed his fingers, hoping this wasn't just a joke and that this would work.

When nothing happened at first he had gotten ready to just leave again to go home to face his and Lovino's inevitable fate. Just as he had gotten to his feet, brushed himself of, and turned around to head home, there stood a man just a few feet away. He had rather pale skin, blonde hair that was slicked back, and the bluest of eyes Feliciano had ever seen. "You wanted to make a deal, _richtig?_" The man asked, a German accent heavy in his voice. This man was the crossroads demon?

Feliciano was in a state of shock. He hadn't expected it to work, let alone for someone to be standing right there. He nodded. "_Si. _I called you here to make a deal." He confirmed. He gulped a bit before eventually continuing on and explaining the problem. "_Mio fratello_ and I are in a debt that we can not pay. The deal is, get rid of the debt so that my brother can keep the farm for good, and you can have my soul. Does that sound alright?" He asked, his voice shaky as he realized what he was going to do.

The man smiled a bit and nodded. "And of course, as always, you'll get your extra ten years to say good bye to your _bruder_. But are you positive you want to makethis deal?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms. He had clearly noticed Feliciano's fear at that.

Feliciano nodded and took a deep breath before saying in the most determined tone he could muster, "Yes. I'm positive I want to do this if it means my brother can live happily on the farm and not worry about the debt anymore!" He tried to stay calm. He really was going to do this wasn't he? He closed his eyes for a moment as he tried to calm his nerves. When he opened them again, the demon was right before him.

"Alright. Deal. I'll take care of your debt." The demon smirked before lightly pressing his lips to the younger man's lips. "And now it's sealed." Feliciano had started to blush a bit. It didn't matter if that was just to make sure the deal was brought to an agreement, it still was weird. "Now, get back home. By tomorrow morning it'll have been taken care of."

"And what do I do if I have a question about this later on?" Feliciano asked softly. It was possible he would have a question for this demon later on and he knew it, but he didn't know what to do if that time were to come.

"Just come back here, call my name out, and if I'm not busy I'll appear. My name is Ludwig." The demon responded. "Now get back home for the night. You're brother will be waiting." He said.

Feliciano nodded, "Thank you. Oh! And I'm Feliciano." He said with a slight smile and waved happily before quickly heading home, walking around Ludwig before sprinting back home. If this was all true and he hadn't been deceived, everything would be perfect starting tomorrow morning.

* * *

_Richtig? - Right?_

_Mio fratello - My brother_

_Bruder - Brother_

_Grazie - Thank you_


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three -**

Feliciano had gotten home that night just as his brother was finishing making dinner for the two of them. "Where the hell have you been?" Lovino asked when the younger male strode into the kitchen. Feliciano was just smiling happily the entire time and didn't respond until he had pulled himself up onto the counter and sat quietly. It was only after a few moments that he spoke.

"Just taking a walk _fratello_~" Feliciano just continued to smile the entire time and eventually started to hum as his older brother started to get down a couple of plates and placed a good sized portion of the meal onto each plate.

"You were gone quite a while you know, where did you go that took you all day just to get back?" Lovino questioned again. There was a look of concern in his eyes, but at the same time, pure curiosity and confusion. His brother almost never went out all day **just** taking a walk. Feliciano could tell that his brother could tell something was up but he just shook away the question.

"I just went to that old crossroads and I got delayed." He responded firmly, not liking the fact that he was lying to his older brother. But what would Lovino do if he found out that not only did Feliciano make a deal with a demon, but that within ten years he'd be gone just as their grandfather had the two of them. "That's all!" He smiled happily as he hopped down from the counter top and fished through a drawer for some utensils.

"Feli, you and I both know that there's something more than just you getting 'delayed'. What happened?" Lovino narrowed his eyes. Something about Feliciano's voice told him that there was most definitely something going on.

"It's nothing Lovino." Feliciano responded. It was starting to eat at him but he wasn't about to tell his older brother everything he had done. This just wasn't the time for that. Eventually of course Lovino would find out, whether it be because of him finally giving in and explaining the deal he had made, or because Lovino had followed him if he left for the crossroads again.

"Fine, can you at least tell me why you went to those damned crossroads and what delayed you?" Lovino asked finally.

"I just went down to the crossroads to think. No one ever really goes there so I thought it would be quiet and I could think about...you know...but someone actually WAS there and I ended up talking to him. He was really nice! Though I didn't catch his name..." Feliciano lied once again. He didn't understand how people were able to lie so easily! This was practically torture just trying to keep everything secret from his brother. How did anyone ever do this?

Lovino just narrowed his eyes again, but shook his head. Feliciano would have sighed in relief if it would not have caused even more suspicion to arise, but he just kept silent. Luckily, Lovino didn't seem to have any plans to mention the story anymore that night, but he knew his older brother would eventually start asking again and when that happened, if he wasn't better at lying or if he were to forget this current story, he would most likely come up with another contradicting story and then that would lead to constant demands for answers. He just wasn't ready for this, but he knew that he would have to get used to this considering his decision not to tell Lovino.

_I'll have to tell him eventually. I guess...I'll tell him the year prior to my death. If not a year, than a month. I will tell him before I die though for sure! _Feliciano thought quietly. Though thinking about knowing exactly when he was going to die, put him on edge. He shuddered a bit at the thought. Death always terrified him, then again, almost anything even relatively threatening to him did. He'd been afraid just thinking about the deal earlier that day and when he was waiting for the demon, Ludwig had been his name, to appear. He sighed as he quietly ate and his facial features seemed to sadden a bit as he started to think about the consequences of what he had done.

First, within ten years, he would die and leave his brother behind. Second, his brother would probably try to figure out what had happened to him. Third...he didn't know what would happen third. Maybe Lovino would move on at that point? Maybe he would just try to completely forget about all of his losses? He couldn't figure any of it out. He shook his head not wanting to think about it. He still had ten years after all. He might as well make the best out of it instead of worrying about how his brother would react to him passing on and leaving him as their mother and grandfather had.

He quickly finished his meal before he got up and silently took care of his plate and cleaned up while his brother finished eating as well. "Feli, you know you can tell me if there's something wrong..right?" Lovino asked, his eyes at this point, filled with concern. Feliciano was **never** this silent unless something bad had happened or if he had ended up getting into trouble or just if something was troubling him.

Feliciano nodded. "Of course Lovi. I reassure you I'm fine! Just have a lot on my mind is all. After all, we might lose the farm. Remember?" He said, once again, stretching the truth quite a bit, but remaining relatively close to the truth. It was true he had a lot on his mind, and it **did** have something to do with the farm, but not about them losing it.

Lovino nodded, his features taking on a grim frown. "_Si, _I remember..." He mumbled softly as he stood. "Well, I think we should head to bed Feli. _Buona notte_." He said as he took care of his own and utensils.

"_Buona notte fratello!_" Feliciano replied with a smile.

.

The next morning, Feliciano woke up feeling happy and like a weight had lifted off his shoulders. Then again, Ludwig had promised that by that morning, everything would be taken care of. No more debt! No more worries! And sure enough, as soon as he had gone down to the living room he had been greeted by his brother who seemed happier than he had ever been in a very long time. "_Buongiorno _Lovino. What happened?" He asked between yawns. Within only a moments time, his brother immediately explained the reason for his happiness and Feliciano simply smiled in response. _So the demon kept his end of the deal...I will have to thank him._

* * *

_Fratello – Brother_

_Si – Yes_

_Buona notte/Buona notte fratello – Good night brother_

_Buongiorno – Good morning_


End file.
